


Just Tonight

by handcuffedhale (fizzingweaselbee)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzingweaselbee/pseuds/handcuffedhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing Allison and getting Stiles back, things return to how they were, almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Post 3b, I just wanted to write some angsty Stydia, and this is what I ended up with.
> 
> I posted it on [my tumblr](http://handcuffedhale.tumblr.com) first.
> 
> Title is from a song by The Pretty Reckless, which I love and will set the mood if you want to listen to it while you read.

“You don’t need to date him, you know.” Lydia looked up from her phone to see Stiles staring at her, highlighter pressed between his palms.

She smiled, locking her phone. “I don’t know what you mean,” she replied, looking over his shoulder at the new board of cases he’d been working on while she was supposedly translating a new bestiary they’d borrowed from a visiting witch.

“Right, yeah, except that every time he texts you you sigh and roll your eyes, which I’m pretty sure isn’t a good sign of affection.” Stiles uncapped the pen with his teeth, highlighting over half of one of the articles pinned up.

Lydia’s laugh was false even to her ears. “No offense, Stiles, but you’re not exactly the authority on relationships. Also, highlighting everything negates the emphasis.”

“I thought you were ditching the stupid jocks who weren’t worthy of your time,” Stiles said quietly, quoting one of Lydia’s rants after the third guy she’d been seeing had managed to get them lost because of an inability to read road signs combined with ignoring Lydia every time she’d made a suggestion. “And I haven’t highlighted everything.”

Lydia opened her mouth to point out that she wasn’t being literal when she’d said ‘everything’, but decided against devolving the conversation into childish bickering, despite what Scott called her and Stiles’ relationship. “Jack’s not a stupid jock, he’s just…”

“Yeah, ‘just’.” Stiles turned away from her like he’d won the argument, and it felt like he had to Lydia, too, but she had to say something to stave off the judgement rolling off of him in waves.

She didn’t think before opening her mouth, though. “I’m just a popular girl, Stiles, he’s what I…” deserve is what she thought, but Stiles seemed to pick up on the unspoken word anyway, sighing and dropping the pen onto his desk before crouching down in front of her.

Lydia was fiercely reminded of another conversation they had, but she’s without a length of string to distract her from Stiles’ sad gaze.

“You’re not just anything, Lydia. You’re kind and smart and brave and beautiful. You deserve more, okay?”

Lydia forced out a bitter laugh. “Like you, you mean?”

Stiles just shook his head at her fake cruelty, hands clenching at his sides as he took a deep breath. “Like anyone who cares about you properly, Lydia, or like no one at all. You once harshly muttered that you wouldn’t let yourself fall prey to society’s expectation for women to lift their skirts for every compliment, so who says you need a guy anyway?”

She didn’t think about it, just leant forward and kissed him, pouring her pain into it because she’d wanted him for so long but it hurt because he was too good for her.

He proved that when he pulled away, lips slightly redder than before. “Lydia are you sure?” He looked so earnestly worried about her that her face crumbled, and his hands moved from her waist to wrap more firmly around her, pulling her against him as he stroked the back of her head. “Do you want me to call someone?”

She shook her head, tears soaking the collar and shoulder of his light grey t-shirt. “I don’t deserve anything good, Stiles, not anymore,” she whispered, and Stiles’ eyebrows furrowed before he kissed her again, slow and sweet and the opposite of what she was used to because even with Jackson it had been bruising and eager and a means to an end.

With Stiles it meant something, so she didn’t protest when he pulled away, wiping his thumb across her cheekbone. “You deserve everything.” She couldn’t say anything to that, just pulled at him until he stood, and then she curled up on his bed. He wrapped around her hesitantly, moving closer when she reached back to pull on the front of his shirt, and she leant back into the solid warmth of him as her eyes slid shut.

She still had nightmares, but when she woke up screaming Allison’s name he was there already, hands running up and down her sides to soothe her back to sleep.


End file.
